The Princess Unknown
by Seylin
Summary: Aragorn must give up all he loves for duty to his kingdom. He and Legolas make a promise to never see each other again until Arwen has passed and have one last night together. Poor Aragorn can never know. SLASH, MPREG!
1. As Will I

A/N: I do not own LOTR nor will I ever. This is a slash fic between Legolas & Aragorn, also a MPREG on Legolas's part. There will not be much talk of it pretty much a brief mention. ***** scene changes, ^^^^^ flashback. I hope you enjoy! - Naur

The Princess Unknown 

Chapter 1 

As will I…

The night before Aragorn & Arwen's wedding…

Aragorn or as he was now known by his people as King Elessar sat in his study staring at the fire slowly drinking himself into a daze. Tomorrow would be his and Arwen's wedding…tomorrow would also be the day he lost everything he loved for duty. Unlike most he was dreading for tomorrow to come. The door to his study opened slowly as if asking for permission but knowing that they would be granted it. Silently Aragorn prayed that it was not Arwen asking last minute wedding questions or Elrond coming to give him another lecture, he was blessed with warm hands being laid on his shoulders. 

"You should not be drinking the day before you're…marriage," Legolas said quietly, tears were clear in his voice. 

"I just want to forget…" Aragorn whispered. Legolas's hands on his shoulders tightened and he came around from behind the chair and kneeled in front of him. 

"There is no reason to be sad my love. Marriage should be a cause for joy not sadness. Come, this is our last night together…let me help you forget…at least for this night," Legolas whispered tears sliding down his face. Aragorn's eyes softened when he saw Legolas's tears and he brought his hands to his lips, gently kissing them. 

"Do not cry, come let us not waste this night," He replied and stood pulling Legolas to his feet. 

*****

"I will love you forever my beautiful elf," Aragorn whispered holding Legolas tightly to himself. Legolas lay his head on Aragorn's chest just below his chin. 

"As will I my love…as will I," Legolas replied. 

"I am sure Arwen will see someday that I love you more than her and will let me come to you…until then my word is all I can give you…and my heart," Aragorn told him. Legolas only sighed and tightened his hold around Aragorn's waist. 

The next day Legolas put on a smile as he watched his love marry another, but he knew it wouldn't last forever…and that was how long he would wait for Aragorn. His and Aragorn's eyes met as he and Arwen walked into the main hall to celebrate their marriage, Legolas gave Aragorn one last smile and then quietly slipped out of the hall. He mounted his horse in the stable and didn't look back as he rode away…away home to Mirkwood. If he had only known how much his life would change because of that one night.

^^^^^

Legolas rode into Imladris and slid off his horse with grace, before he turned he heard Lord Elrond, the twins and some new footsteps coming out from the palace to greet him. It had been 20 years since his last visit to Imladris and he was happy to be back. Turning it seemed as if everything froze as his and this new person's eyes met…his breathing went shallow and his eyes slightly widened, he could tell that this other was experiencing the same thing. Suddenly the spell broke and everything unfroze Elrond and the twins were smiling still walking to him but this other was just staring. 

"Prince Legolas, it is so good to have you back in Imladris. Many things have changed since your last visit, my household has required a new member," Elrond started and turned to the boy standing behind them watching the scene before him. "This is my foster son, Estel." 

"Estel…it is my pleasure. I am Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood," Legolas told him inclining his head. 

"And I am Estel, also known as Aragorn son of Arathorn," Estel replied with a bow, but their eyes stayed connected. From that moment on, they were, had been and would be together. 

^^^^^

Legolas sighed as he stared out of his window. He wanted so badly to pick up a pen and parchment to write Estel…to tell him of the wonderful thing that they had created. But sadly he lowered his eyes slowly hugging himself, he had a promise to keep and…

"As will I…" He would keep it. 

A/N: Well there is the first chapter to, The Princess Unknown. There is more romance & torture to come! This wouldn't be a story without it! Oh and sorry to anyone who likes Arwen. I know in this story I make her out as a bitch but I just don't like her. I don't know why really, I just don't. - Naur


	2. Looking Back

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters exceptSírien. This is a slash story, mpreg as well on Legolas's part, if you don't like then you shouldn't have read the first chapter. ***** scene changes, ^^^^^ flashbacks. In the next chapter we will be skipping ahead a few years. Ok enjoy! - Naur

The Princess Unknown

Chapter 2

Looking Back

^^^^^

Legolas rode back to Mirkwood alone, at the moment he did not wish for any company. He stopped at the top of the hill that looked over the vast forests of his home. 

"Mirkwood…home…" He whispered but truly didn't believe it. Mirkwood had been his home until he had met Aragorn…then his home was wherever his love was, and that was where it remained. But for now he was happy seeing his familiar trees, it brought light into his heart and soul. Nudging his horse forward they rode into Mirkwood, it was only a few more hours when he reached the main gates of his father's kingdom. Cheers arose as he entered the gates and Legolas could only smile in wonder at his people…why were they making such a big deal? It seemed to his people that he had been gone a millena instead of just 14 months. On the steps of the palace stood King Thranduil. Legolas had to choke back a sob and push his emotions aside as he slid down from his horse and bowed before his father. 

"My lord and adar, I, Legolas Thranduilion have returned from the quest of the Ring, please forgive me for my long absence," He whispered and waited for his father to tell him he could arise but it never came. Instead strong arms picked him up and hugged him in a tight embrace. 

"Cormamin lindua ele lle ion nin," Thranduil told him. He loosened his hold on his son but did not let him go. Turning to all the people of Mirkwood, Thranduil gave him a smile. "My son has returned to us!" He exclaimed and all the people cheered. 

*****

It was the week after returning that Legolas felt for the first time in a long time, ill. He was lucky making it into his bathroom in time before he emptied the contents of his stomach. As he sat back he sighed and laid a hand on his stomach. There was no reason for him to be sick, he hadn't eaten very much last night at the feast, he really hadn't felt like it then either. Maybe it was just some bug although it was weird for elves did not get sick…usually. Well there was one thing he knew, until he was sure he was fine he would say nothing to his father. It would only cause him to worry. This went on for a month, he had been hiding it pretty well until one morning his father came to see if he was up and found him in his bathroom being sick once again. 

"Legolas?" He asked, his voice shaky which was rare for his father. Legolas took a minute to compose himself and then turned to look at his father. 

"Adar…I think something is wrong with me…" He whispered. Thranduil crossed from the door and picked his son up as he had done when he was but an elfling. He took Legolas back into his room and laid him on his bed. 

"How long?" Thranduil asked. 

"A month," Legolas replied. 

"I'm going to get a healer, I want you to stay right here and don't move, do you understand me?" Thranduil told him. 

"Yes adar," Legolas answered. It only took about five minutes for Thranduil to have a healer in Legolas's room looking at his son. 

"Prince Legolas…your condition is very rare for a male elf…but it is quite possible…" He stammered. 

"Spit it out will you!" Thranduil demanded. 

"He is with child my king…about one month," The healer replied. At their shocked looks he could tell that they needed to be alone so he took his leave. Thranduil looked at his son and sighed as he sat down. He had known of his son and the king of Gondor's relationship, he had never said anything against it because he could see how happy the man had made his son. 

"Does he know?" Was his question. Legolas shook his head wrapping his arms around himself. "Will you tell him?" Legolas looked up a shocked look on his face. 

"Adar…Aragorn and I have decided that we would not see each other until Arwen has passed or she allows him to see me. I will not go back on that agreement…no matter what," Legolas told him. 

"He has a right to know but if you do not wish to tell him then I will respect your wishes," Thranduil answered and pulled his son into a strong hug. Legolas returned the hug as silent tears slipped down his face…he was going to have a child…Aragorn's child…and he would never know. Later that afternoon a rider came from Gondor bringing news that the Queen was with child. 

Nine months later Legolas give birth to a beautiful golden haired gray-eyed child, he named her, Sírien because she did not cry and was clam as the river. On that same day in Gondor Aragorn celebrated the birth of his first or well second child, Eldraion. Both children were born on the same day, February 14th. It was the happiest day of Legolas and the kingdom of Mirkwood's days. It only saddened Legolas as he looked into Sírien's gray eyes…Aragorn's eyes…knowing he would never see her grow up. 

"Please forgive me little one," Legolas whispered, tears falling from his eyes. 

*****

6 years later…

"Ada! Look what I got for you!" Sírien exclaimed when she saw her father come out of the castle. She ran towards him a large smile on her face. Legolas smiled at the sight of his daughter and the 'gift' she had brought him. He scooped her up and twirled her around for a few moments both laughing; finally he set her down and kneeled so he would be eye level with her. 

"What did you get me?" He asked looking at her hand. She held out a bushel of weeds to him and he chuckled. They may have been weeds but to her they were the prettiest flowers in the world. 

"Do you like them?" She questioned putting on her best pout face. 

"Of course I do my little princess. Now come, your grandfather would like to see you," He told her standing. 

"Alright," She answered straightening her dress. And so they went hand in hand into the castle never aware of the eyes upon them.

Thranduil watched his son and grandchild in the garden from a window above them; he had to smile at their acts. He himself had often spun Legolas like that when he was young. Although his son laughed and smiled Thranduil knew that deep down he was deeply troubled and sad. Ever since Sírien had been born he had smiled and laughed but there was always a deep sadness in his eyes. The king of Mirkwood knew the cause of this sadness, Aragorn and the fact he knew nothing of his young daughter, but there was nothing he could do for he would not go against Legolas's wishes. There was a knock at the door and he turned calling, 

"Enter!" The door opened and in walked the two elves he had just been thinking about. 

"Adar," Legolas said with a bow, he was setting an example for his daughter although Thranduil had told him he didn't have to. 

"Grandfather," Sírien whispered doing her own bow. After she stood up straight again she ran straight for his arms. Like son and father Thranduil spun her around causing all three to laugh. 

"I will excuse myself," Legolas told him, Thranduil watched as he walked out the door leaving him and Sírien alone. 

"Grandfather? May I ask you something and then something?" Sírien asked. Thranduil smiled as he sat with her on his lap, it was a game between them. The first time she had ever asked if she could ask something he had told her she just had, it made her smile every time until she got to smart and made up that. 

"Of course," He answered. 

"Who was my other adar?" She questioned, she was very serious. Thranduil knew he shouldn't tell her but he didn't want her asking Legolas, it would just brake his heart even more. 

"Sírien if I tell you, you must promise never to tell your ada that I did so, is that understood?" He inquired. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. 

"Of course grandfather," She answered. 

"My child you come from a long line of proud and fine warriors, the silvan elves, but also from a long line of proud humans. Silvan elves are different from other elves, you see, in our race, males are able to have children. And that is the case with your ada. He fell in love with the young king of Gondor almost 40 years ago. The king shared the same feelings for your ada and they made each other very happy. But not all was to stay that way, you see Aragorn, your sire, had caught the eye of Arwen Undómiel the daughter of Lord Elrond. At the time neither your ada nor Aragorn knew that he could bear children so it was promised that when Aragorn became king of Gondor he would wed Arwen. Legolas saw it as duty to his people and made Aragorn see it that way as well. And so it was Aragorn wed Arwen and Legolas returned home to Mirkwood. It was an agreement between them that they would not see each other again until Arwen had passed or allowed them to see each other. You see she knew about your ada and Aragorn's relationship, she made Aragorn promise that Legolas would not be allowed back in Gondor for as long as she lived, and it has been so. A month after your ada returned we found out about you and keeping with his word Legolas has not told Aragorn of you. So that is your other father, Aragorn son of Arathorn, King Elessar of Gondor," Thranduil explained. Sírien sat quietly absorbing all she had been told. 

"Will I ever met him?" She whispered laying her head against his chest. 

"I will promise that to you myself, Sírien, nothing is forever. Always remember that," He replied. 

"Does ada miss him?" She asked. 

"Everyday, is it weren't for you I am sure I would have lost him long ago. You are a gift," He told her. 

*****

After their talk they went to find Legolas. They found him at the archery range, firing arrows as fast as he could. 

"Ada…" Sírien called to get his attention. Legolas turned to her with a small smile and put his bow down. Sírien ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. She had tears running down her cheeks, Legolas saw this and became worried. 

"Sírien? What is it?" What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Nothing ada…I just wanted you to know something," She answered. 

"And what would that be?" Legolas questioned sparing a glance at his father. 

"Amin mela lle." 

TBC….

****

Elvish Translations

Ada – Dad

Adar – Father

Cormamin lindua ele lle ion nin - my heart sings to see thee my son 

Amin mela lle – I love you

****

Review Replies

Ivory Novelist – Thanks for giving me my first review on this story! I was sad when I hadn't gotten anything and then I got this, I smiled so big! I'm so pleased that you loved it and won't be turning it into a friendship fic in your mind. I hope you liked the second chapter! 

****

*NiCoLe – Thank you! So glad you are loving it. You hate Arwen to? Perhaps you would like to join my club, PAA (People Against Arwen) ^_^

****

PrinceLegolas – Another for PAA! Hope you weren't waiting to long. 

****

Yaoi Angel – Thank you! I would like to think that this is one of my better fics, thank you for adding it!

****

Spellcastre – OMG! I laughed so hard at your review! I really loved it, it really made my day. I hope you like this next chapter. 


	3. Attack on the Queen

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters in this chapter. There is a lot of time jumps and such I hope it is not to confusing. ***** scene changes, ^^^^^ flashbacks. - Naur

The Princess Unknown 3

Chapter 3

Attack on the Queen

14 years later…

"You need to forget it Estel," Arwen told her husband. 

"I cannot," He replied staring out the window. 

"Aragorn! I am fed up with this! I separated you to make you love me! I have given you a son and three daughters! What has he given you?" She demanded. 

"Everything I could ever want," He answered. She screamed in rage and went out the door slamming it behind her. Aragorn didn't even flinch as the door slammed, this was their 20th wedding anniversary and as always they had a fight over his feelings. Every year many times Arwen would demand that he forget Legolas but he just could not. Every time she threw a fit but he'd frown used to it by now. 

"Legolas…" He whispered and a tear fell from his eye. 

*****

The next morning he awoke to find a note from Arwen telling him that she had gone to Imladris and would be gone for a few weeks. This to he was used to, it happened every year when they had their major fight. He didn't really care that she had left, that screaming harpy was gone, finally he could have some peace and quiet. 

*****

"Your sister will be arriving soon," Elrond told his sons. 

"Is it time for their anniversary again?" Elrohir asked. 

"Yes, we can only expect the worst," Elrond replied. 

The twins sighed, Arwen used to bring joy into their lives but ever since she had married Aragorn, she had been nothing but a horror. The reason Elrond had tried to persuade her not to marry him so hard was because he knew of Legolas and Aragorn's relationship and of how happy they had made each other. He had tried to show her that but she was determined that Aragorn would be hers and hers alone. Elrond had even went to Aragorn to try and talk him out of it but Legolas's words were more powerful and influenced in Aragorn's mind than his were. 

^^^^^

Elrond saw Legolas leave Aragorn's study, his head down. He could even swear that he had seen tears falling down his cheeks. The lord of Imladris turned his left and looked inside an open door only to see his daughter spinning around in her wedding dress smiling to herself as if she knew something that others did not. Sighing he went to the study door and knocked, there was a mumbled reply of "enter" so he did. He was greeted with the sight of the human that he had grown to call son standing by the fire, his hand covered his mouth in a sad and worried expression. 

"You should not do this Aragorn," He said. 

"I must."

"No, you have a responsibility to those that you love before duty. You do not love my daughter," Elrond told him. 

"You are right there but no I must go threw with this. I am king of Gondor now, my people and their future come first," Aragorn answered. Elrond could see that he was going to get nowhere so with a sigh he left his son to his thoughts. He never saw Legolas renter the study. 

^^^^^

Their thoughts were broken as horses were heard outside. Arwen had arrived…

*****

3 weeks later…

Arwen was not happy, her family was turning their backs on her. All her father could say was that he had tried to tell her this before she married Aragorn, and her brothers…her own brothers were hiding from her! She bid a quick farewell to them and then rode with her two escorts back towards Gondor. After she had disappeared from their sight, Elrond turned to his sons who were already mounting their horses. 

"Make sure she gets back safely," He said. 

"Yes ada," They answered and started to follow. 

*****

Arwen could see the White Tower of Gondor when her horse stopped suddenly. 

"Luthviel, come on, I wish to get home," She urged. 

"Arwen! Watch out!" Two voices called. She turned around and saw her brothers galloping towards them just as arrows came raining down upon them. 

Her guards got down and fought as best they could and she grabbed a bow but it wasn't much use in the close combat there were now engaged in. Elladan and Elrohir were fighting near her but it was still enough space for danger to happen, and it did. 

"Ah!" Arwen cried out as a sword slashed across her stomach. 

"No!" Her brothers cried and finished the men off before any other danger could befall her. They both came to her side fussing over her wound.

"Ride back to Imladris and get ada. I'm taking her on to Gondor, meet us there," Elrohir told Elladan. His twin nodded and quickly mounted riding off. 

"Ro…I'm going to die…" Arwen whispered. 

"No, I'll get you to Gondor, ada will come and you will be fine…Arwen? Arwen!" He exclaimed as she slipped into unconsciousness. Elrohir quickly and carefully got on his horse with Arwen in his arms and he rode to Gondor.

*****

One week later…

"Ada, I wish to sail West. I want to see mother one last time," Arwen told him. 

"I shall join you. I feel my time is up here as well," Elrond replied. The twins stood to the side, their tears falling freely. Sure their sister had made them mad but she was their sister, and they would miss her. Aragorn was also present in the room, her had emotion in his eyes but he did not cry. 

"We will miss you," Elladan whispered and Elrohir could only nod. 

"I suppose you shall remain?" Elrond asked and the twins nodded. "Fine, I shall make you a list of herbs and their uses just in case you need it." 

*****

2 days later…

Elrond and the twins had given Aragorn and Arwen a few moments alone before she and Elrond were to sail. 

"Aragorn, will you miss me?" She asked. 

"Yes." 

"As you miss him?" 

"No."

"Was there ever a time you truly loved me?" She whispered. He came and sat beside her holding her hand. 

"Arwen I have always love you, as a sister. You know that I only married you out of duty and you have given me wonderful children but it is not the same as I feel for him," Aragorn explained. 

With a sigh she said quietly,

"Be happy." 

TBC… 

****

Elvish Translation

Ada – Dad

****

Review Replies

Spellcastre – Thank you for the praises mellon nin! Once again you made my day! I am so happy you like Sirien, I tried to make her believable. Ok to your demands my answers are; They will, he will but won't know she is his daughter & I know it is awkward that they were born on the same day but it works & I have a story/sequel to this forming that is all about them! Yay! 

****

Starlit Hope – Yay! So happy you do!

****

PrinceLegolas – That it was, *mumbles* stupid bitch…anyway! Yay! Another for PAA! Please see the bottom note. Yes, Thranduil is nice in this. I think he is a really nice guy & father he just gets distracted by his kingly duties. I hope this answered some of your questions, stay tuned for the next chapter!

****

VaniaHepskins – Thank you! Hope this was soon enough for ya!

Triptych – I couldn't really kill her off although I wanted to ^_^. There are more twist to come!

****

*NiCoLe – Whoot, another for PAA! Please see bottom note. More is on the way!

****

Amy – That she does, thank goodness she is gone now! Whoot

****

Pru – I have it all planned out. He shall but not in a way you think, Legolas finds a interesting way to show him. 

****

To any who have joined or want to join PAA (People Against Arwen) I would like you to know that I am forming a yahoo group which will be called PAA. Anyone & everyone is welcome to join! Hope to see you there! - Naur


	4. The Lords of Imladris

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters except for Sírien. I am saddened that no one has joined the PAA group on yahoo yet *sniff* oh well. ***** scene changes ^^^^^ flashbacks. Enjoy the chapter! - Naur 

TPK4

Chapter 4

The Lords of Imladris

After Arwen had sailed Aragorn waited a month and was still questioning if he should wait longer to get Legolas. Elrond had taken him to the side before he had boarded the ship and hugged him. Aragorn was surprised when these words were whispered in his ear, 

"Do not wait to long ion nin."

He was still thinking things over when Elrohir came into the room and saw his thoughtful expression. It did not take long for the younger twin to know what he was thinking about. 

"Go get him," Was all he said crossing his arms over his chest. Aragorn just stared at him; it seemed that everyone knew of his and Legolas's relationship even when they had tried their best to keep it a secret. Seeing his look Elrohir gave him a smile and laughed. "Don't you know there is no keeping a secret with your brother and I around?" He asked. 

"I am beginning to see that…do you really think I should go to him? It has been 20 years…" Aragorn sighed. Elrohir came and took his brother's hands in his and looked him in the eye. 

"Go to him," He urged. Aragorn gave him a smile before jumping up and running to pack. He was ready within the hour and Elrohir met him in the stables. 

"Take care of things here while I'm gone. Make sure Eldraion behaves and does his lessons…same for the girls. Keep Rim out of the stables for two days; she's been bugging the stable hands to ride when they are busy. Thank you so much Ro, you don't know how much this means to me," Aragorn told him. Elrohir nodded as Aragorn climbed into his saddle and pulled two letters out on his tunic. 

"Just do me one favor, take these to Mirkwood, give them to Legolas and Sírien. Estel…a lot of things have changed in Mirkwood since you last heard. Thranduil isn't king anymore, he handed the job down to Legolas but is still his advisor and many other things have happened. I'm only telling you this so you will be prepared…stay safe little brother," Elrohir explained. Aragorn cocked his head at his elvish name. He hadn't heard it in so long, now he looked down at the letters he was holding, one had Legolas's name on it and the other that of a maiden, Sírien. 

"Well…well, and who might this Sírien be? A lady love perhaps?" Aragorn asked with a smile. Elrohir's eyes widened and then he laughed. 

"Sírien and I? No my brother, I believe Legolas would kill me if I tried anything. Just give them my letters please?" Elrohir questioned. Aragorn laughed and gave him a nod before he nudged his horse into a trot and left through the gates, he was to happy to give another thought to his brother's words. Elrohir watched him go thinking back to 12 years ago when Legolas had first come to Imladris with Sírien when she was but 8 years old. 

^^^^^

"Did Legolas say in his letter who he was bringing with him?" Elladan asked as they waited on the steps, they had seen Legolas's horse that bared two riders come out of the woods only a few moments ago. 

"No but it looks to be a child," Elrohir told him. They smiled as Legolas brought his horse to a halt and returned their smile sliding down from his horse then lifting his arms up and lifted a little girl down, the twins saw her pointed ears and realized she wasn't just a child but an elfling. 

"Hello Legolas, it has been a long time. Pray tell who this lovely little elf is?" Elladan questioned stepping forward to give his friend a hug. Legolas returned his hug and then gave one to Elrohir before looking down at the elfling. 

"Well…this is Sírien…my daughter," Legolas answered and gave a smile that the twins shocked looks. 

"Well…umm…how? Who? Explain," Elrohir stuttered. 

"I will but first, it has been a long ride and I know I would like to freshen up, Sírien how about you?" Legolas asked looking down at his daughter. 

"Yes ada," She answered quietly. He took her hand and led her to his room where he made her lay down and try to get some sleep. The twins stood in the doorway watching as their friend cared for his daughter as any mother would. Finally he turned and motioned for them to come with him and be quiet. They went to Elrohir's room and all sat either in a chair, on the couch or on the bed. 

"Ok explain," Both said at the same time. Legolas took a breath and looked down at his hands. 

"My daughter, Sírien, she is your niece…she is mine and…and Aragorn's daughter," Legolas told them and then waited. Both twins watched him their mouths hanging open, not only had Legolas just admitted to his and Aragorn's relationship which they had already known about but that somehow Legolas had gotten pregnant and had this little girl. 

"Still…this…oh man I'm confused. Aragorn and Arwen married, they had a son, our nephew, Eldraion. As well as our nieces Lothvain, Ireth and Arwen is expecting another. When? How?" Elladan asked. 

"It was eight years ago, the night before Aragorn married Arwen…we had…one last night together…I left the next day and returned to Mirkwood. A month later I started getting sick in the mornings, father found me on morning and called a healer to see what was wrong. We discovered that I was a month pregnant, both my father and I knew whose child it was and he asked me if I would tell him. I…I wanted to oh please believe me I did! There was nothing more that I had wanted than to have a child with Aragorn even if I didn't think it was possible…but I just…I couldn't tell him. You see our last night together we made a promise to each other…we would not see each other until Arwen had passed and I was not going back on my promise. And then Arwen had me banished from Gondor. Please promise me you will not tell Aragorn about Sírien, I want him to know he has a daughter…but I wish to be the one to tell him, please?" Legolas explained. The twins slowly nodded looking a bit doubtful, Legolas stood from his place on the bed and hugged them tightly, they returned his hug and then smiled at him. 

"So? We have a niece? Why haven't you told us before?" Elrohir questioned as they walked back to Legolas's room. 

"Well, a lot of things have been happening and changing in Mirkwood. I haven't had much time to do anything," Legolas answered. 

"Changing? What kinds of things are changing?" 

"So many questions!" Legolas laughed but stopped at the look given to him. "Well you are now looking at the new king of Mirkwood." Both twins stopped in their tracks and stared once again. 

"What?!" They exclaimed. Legolas gave them a smile. 

"Just as I said. I, Legolas Thranduilion am now the king of Mirkwood. Adar decided that he wished to spend the rest of his days spoiling his only grandchild and that I needed more responsibility," Legolas replied. 

"Wow! Hey Ro! We know a king!" Elladan smiled and Elrohir hit him in the back of the head. 

"You twit! We already know and have known kings! Thranduil, Aragorn, Arathorn and now Legolas," Elrohir sighed and rolled his eyes. They came to Legolas's room and he opened the door to see Sírien sitting on the bed reading a book. 

"Sírien? I thought you were going to rest?" Legolas questioned and she looked up at him her gray eyes laughing. 

"I tried. This place is new and I couldn't sleep. Please don't punish me ada, I tried I really did," She insisted. They all had to smile at her. 

"I won't punish you my daughter. However I must introduce you to someone or someone's very important to me. Sírien, these are your uncles, Elladan and Elrohir, lords of Imladris," Legolas told her. The twins smiled at her and she slid down from the bed. 

"My lords, it is an honor to meet you," She said making a curtsy. 

"And it is our honor to meet you niece, how about a hug?" Elrohir asked. Sírien smiled and ran forward to his open arms. He picked her up and they smiled at each other holding tightly. Elrohir looked at her closely taking in everything she had gotten from both Legolas and Aragorn, indeed she was a wood elf and a crown princess of Mirkwood but she had Aragorn's eyes and no doubt a combination of their tempers. 

"Legolas you said you were tired from the journey here, why don't you let us take Sírien, show her around Imladris and you can get some rest before the feast tonight," Elladan suggested. Legolas looked doubtful but then Sírien broke in. 

"Oh ada! Please! I've always wanted to see Imladris! Please let me go with uncles Elladan and Elrohir!" She begged and put on her best pout face. Legolas's doubtful look melted and he nodded sending grateful looks to each of the twins. They turned and left taking Sírien with them.

^Legolas POV^

He went and lay down on his bed. It still smelled the same after all that time…it still smelled of Estel. With a sigh, he fell asleep. 

^^^^^

TBC…

****

Elvish Translation

Ada – Dad

Ion nin – my son

****

Review Replies

Spellcastre – Hahaha! Of course I would call you a friend! You crack me up! That she did, I had to give her at least one good line. Yes once she got to the Undying Lands and saw her mother again she died. Yes I got this planned in my head, 11 full chapters er…well…6 more chapters. Hehehe! ^_^ I do that sometimes…they think I am just plain weird. I think I will wait 3 days between each update. Please don't hate me!

****

Starlit Hope – I love them to! The brothers I have never had! 

****

VaniaHepskins – To join PAA please go to yahoo & click on groups then do a search for it! Only one other person has joined it so far *sniff* Hoped this helped feed your hunger for more!

****

Lai – You do not know how funny and yet disturbing your review was. My school is getting ready to put on a play, Wizard of Oz. Your review reminded me of the song they sing in there, "Ding dong the witch is dead!" Lots of twist & turns to come!

****

Triptych – She's going…going…gone!

****

Cherrii – Thank you! I feel honored that you read this!

****

Ivory Novelist – I love Thranduil too much for him to be mean…at least in this story. Yes it is sad that he didn't get to be there. To try again…hmm…I am planning a sequel! But the main characters are their daughter & Eldraion. 

****

*NiCoLe – If it helps, she did die after she got there and saw her mother again. Not much truly about Leggy in this one but we get to see him & Aragorn meeting next chapter!

****

PrinceLegolas – Hehehe…oh he's going to find out…probably not in the way you think but he will find out…chapter 6 I believe. Stop biting your nails! It's only a three-day wait!

****

@Everyone – I realized after I wrote this that I did not cover where Elrond was during Elrohir's flashback so I shall tell you now. Let's say after Aragorn & Arwen married he stayed in Gondor…Arwen had very difficult pregnancies so he decided to stay and help her. 


	5. A Chance

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters except for the ones you don't know. Seems everyone has been waiting for this chapter…but I have a feeling it's not gonna be what you think. Enjoy! - Naur

The Princess Unknown

Chapter 5

A Chance…

Aragorn reached the edge of the forest of Mirkwood in a week and a half of riding. The very sight of the trees was breathtaking, if anything they were even more beautiful than he remembered. Elveldir, his horse snorted and pawed at the ground restlessly. 

"Alright mellon nin, let's go, now's the time…I hope…" He whispered and nudged the horse on. They entered the trees and went for about five miles when Aragorn heard a bird call. "_Blasted Mirkwood elves! Or blasted birds! I can never tell the deference between the two!_" He thought searching the tress. Another call and some faint yells reached his ears. 

"A rider has entered the woods!" A voice called, but from the faintness of it he wasn't anywhere close. Aragorn smirked and started to pray that Legolas would see him. Suddenly Elveldir stopped and looked around, Aragorn stared at his mount and then concentrated on his surroundings, there was a faint crying. He slid down and walked towards the sound, after a few moments of looking he came across a hole in the ground that held an elf maiden…maybe no more than 20 years of age, in human years. 

"Hey there…are you alright?" He asked. The maiden gasped and looked up her wide gray eyes met his. Aragorn could only stare, he felt as if he was looking at a female version of Legolas…only those eyes…

"Who…who are you?" She whispered fright clear in her voice. 

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I have come to pay Legolas Thranduilion a visit, I am the king of Gondor, now just who are you?" He asked. 

"King…Aragorn? My ada has told me great stories of you. I am Sírien, crown princess of Mirkwood. King Legolas Thranduilion is my father, can you help me find him?" She questioned wonder in her voice. Once again Aragorn stared, his heart was pounding…Legolas's daughter?! He…he had a queen then…maybe this was not a good idea.

"I'm sorry I don't understand…" Aragorn said in nothing more than a whisper. 

"I came out here to pick some flowers with ada…but I ran off and fell in this hole. Can you please help me?" She asked. Aragorn wanted to say no, he didn't want to see Legolas now and even more doubted that Legolas wanted to see him, but then fatherly instinct took over him. What was he thinking? He couldn't just leave her out here all alone! He knew first hand how dangerous Mirkwood could be. With a smile he took some rope from his pack and threw it down to her. He didn't have to wait long before she took it and he had her pulled up. 

"Come we will find your ada together," He told her. She gave him a smile and took his hand, Aragorn put her onto Elveldir's back and then climbed up himself. "I have found Princess Sírien of Mirkwood! We will wait for your arrival!" Aragorn called into the forest. They both listened as many yells went up that she had been found, it was only a moment later that Sírien looked up with a small smile. 

"They're here," She said. Aragorn didn't need to ask who as five figures dropped down from the trees around them their bows out and arrows drawn. 

"State your name. Princess? Are you unharmed?" Nordithen asked. 

"I am fine captain. I was trapped after falling in that hole, luckily the King of Gondor was coming to pay my ada a visit and found me before anything else could," She replied. Nordithen looked up to Aragorn and once he realized that it was true he tipped his head downward in a greeting but there was a hard look in his eyes. 

"King Elessar, it has been a long time since your last visit. We do not welcome those that have hurt our king into our forest," Nordithen hissed. Sírien turned her eyes upon him shocked, anger flashed in her eyes at the very thought of someone hurting her father. He had been so nice to her…how could he? She was about to speak when another voice came from the trees to their left. 

"Now, now Nordithen, we always welcome weary travelers into Mirkwood, no matter what they're past deeds have been. Sírien it is good to see you safe my daughter," Legolas said from behind them. Sírien smiled and slid down from the horse running into her father's open arms. 

"I'm sorry ada! I didn't mean to run off and then get trapped. I only wanted to have some fun. We so rarely get to have fun together anymore! Please forgive me!" She exclaimed. 

"I know, you are forgiven," He whispered soothing her hair, he then looked over her head at Aragorn who was watching them with a hurt expression in his eyes. Sírien turned and looked back at the King of Gondor before turning back to her father. She had only seen that look the few times she had caught her father off guard, and the same look was on Aragorn's face only there was a pained expression to his eyes, it was longing.

"_So it is true_…" She thought. 

"_Aragorn…I_…" Legolas thought. 

"_Legolas…I_…" Aragorn wanted to say. 

"Ada? Don't you think that we should take our guest back to the castle and give him a royal welcome?" She suggested. Legolas blinked and came out of his trance; he smiled down at her. 

"My, my…aren't we so diplomatic now. But yes you are correct. King Elessar, please follow us back to the palace where you shall be welcomed properly," Legolas informed him and then let out a shrill whistle. A moment later a black stallion came through the trees and stopped beside Legolas. Sírien lifted herself up into the saddle with only a little boast from her father and then he vaulted up behind her. Rilya didn't need to be told to go as he started for the palace, he carried his riders with ease and grace, ever watchful for danger. The warriors took to the trees following their royals back, Nordithen kept glancing at Aragorn. He had seen the pain caused to his King by that man and was weary to trust him. Nordithen had also seen the longing in the gazes given by both. Only recently had he gotten Legolas to be his and he was not going to give that up without a fight. 

TBC…

Elvish Translation

Ada - Dad

A/N: You hate me don't you? ^_^ - Naur

****

Review Replies

Spellcastre – Ok so they have seen each other…what now? And what do you think of this other elf, Nordithen? I'm glad you like her so much, I think she is gonna play a little part of match maker…but things don't work out…but who knows? ^_^ I'm glad you liked what I did to Arwen and am perhaps the first to do that. *smiles really big* Did you twich much as you waited this time? 

8alite_chizeta@comcast.net

****

Starlit Hope - ^_^ Thanks for the review!

****

Amy – Hehe a harpy…I love her being called that. 

****

Ivory Novelist – I think I agree with you, Prince Leggy is better but it works for now. I don't think I could ever send Thranduil to Valinor, I would cry too much. 

****

Namarie an Lalaith – Sorry but I will stick with COE. There won't be much more elvish in this story so it doesn't matter, thanks anyway.

****

Triptych – Well you have seen it…what now?

****

Piratey Elf – Will Nordithen keep Aragorn and Legolas apart? Will Sírien be able to play matchmaker? Will Legolas ever call Aragorn, Aragorn again? These are the days of our lives…

****

ElvenRanger13 – Check it about every three days. That is what I am working towards. Thanks for the review!


	6. A Proper Greeting

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will sadly. I do own any characters you do not know. I am so glad so many hate me! Hehe! Once again we have a short chapter but I promise the next two shall make up for that! - Naur

The Princess Unknown

Chapter 6

A Proper Greeting

Aragorn was aware of all the hard glares he got as they enter Mirkwood's palace but he said nothing. 

"Ad…Lord Aragorn, please follow me and I will show you to a room that you may use during your stay with us," Sírien told him ignoring the look Legolas gave her. Aragorn nodded and followed sparing a glance at Legolas but he was already gone. 

*****

Sírien led Aragorn through Mirkwood palace's winding hallways before finally stopping in front of two large oak doors. 

"These shall be your rooms, please see that they will meet all your needs," She told him with a smile. He nodded and opened the doors; surprise was all he could show on his face. The first room he saw was a sitting room complete with couch, chairs and a fireplace done in golds and rich greens. Next he went to the bedroom, it also was large trimmed in blues and golds, adjacent to that was another sitting room and a bath. 

"Yes…I think these will do quiet nicely, thank you," He answered Sírien smiled and Aragorn felt a strange connection to her although he couldn't tell what it was. 

"Good. I shall have the tailor sent here to make you clothes for the dinner tonight. I will return for you upon the hour of seven, until then Lord Aragorn," She explained gave a curtsy and left. 

*****

Legolas quietly and quickly left Aragorn. If he stayed longer he didn't know if he could deny himself anymore. He retreated to his room and sat in front of the mirror on the chest. Legolas sat there just staring into the mirror not really seeing his reflection. There was a light knock at the door but he didn't acknowledge it not wanting to see anyone at the moment. The door opened anyway and two hands were laid on his shoulders in a gentle caressing way. Coming out of his trance Legolas saw Nordithen standing behind him, just silently staring. 

"Nordithen…I…" Legolas started but he was silenced as the other elf's figure sadly smile. 

"It matters not my love. I will not…give you up…without a fight…" He replied trailing kisses down Legolas's neck. Legolas closed his eyes and tried to block out the feeling. He and Nordithen had been lovers for nearly four years now but in all that time he had never told the elf he loved him because that simply wasn't true. Nor had he allowed him to enter himself. Legolas couldn't really say they were lovers, they had never done half the things he and Aragorn had done a mere five months into their relationship. He would no…could never love Nordithen. 

*****

Just as she said she would Sírien had the tailor sent to his rooms and by six thirty Aragorn was ready and waiting. The outfit made for him was black; a black tunic with a silver shirt underneath and black leggings. The white tree of Gondor had been beautifully sewn onto his tunic to show that he was the ruler of that kingdom. 

Right at seven a knock came at his door and Aragorn went to greet Sírien but was stopped when he saw her. The princess wore a light blue gown that made her eyes and hair stand out. Her hair was done with small braids everywhere two braids lining the small circlet that sat upon her head. He could have sworn he saw small diamonds sewn into the lining of the dress. 

"Are you ready my lord?" She asked with a smile. 

"Huh? Oh! Of course! Shall we?" He questioned offering his arm to her. With a smile she took his offered arm and together they walked to the dining hall. 

*****

"Kind Elessar of Gondor and Princess Sírien of Mirkwood!" A voice called as they entered the dining room. The elves bowed their heads to him and their princess. Sírien led Aragorn to his seat, which was on the right hand side of the chair in the middle. She then took her seat on the other side of the middle chair. Thranduil sat beside her, he gave a small smile to Aragorn. The seat beside him was taken by the elf he recognized from the woods. Suddenly everything became quiet and the doors opened to reveal Legolas standing there in all his glory.

"King Legolas Thranduilion!" Another voice exclaimed. 

The ladies and lords swept into bows and curtsies as Legolas made his way to the main table. Legolas wore a sliver tunic with a blue shirt underneath and light blue leggings. On his tunic was sewn the Mirkwood royal symbol in green and gold. Once at the table he took his seat beside Aragorn and Sírien. He looked out over the crowd and smiled. 

"Let the meal held in King Elessar's honor commence!" He called. Their meal was brought to them and music started. It wasn't long before some took the floor and began to dance. Aragorn was saddened that Legolas did not move to speak to him; he seemed to be deep in some conversation with his father and Sírien. After what seemed like forever someone spoke to him. "Are you enjoying the meal?" It took Aragorn a moment to realize that Legolas was finally talking to him. 

"Yes, you did much without time to prepare," Aragorn replied. 

"Are you implying that I do not know you were coming?" Legolas smirked. 

"Well…I thought…" He started surprised. Legolas laughed and it made Aragorn smile to hear that laugh once again. 

"I have known that you were coming since you entered the forest of Lothlorien. The trees are very useful at times Elessar," Legolas told him. As soon as that fire of hope had lit it was doused with his royal name. 

"Maybe Lord Aragorn would care to dance ada," Sírien suggested laying a hand on his. Aragorn thanked her with his eyes hoping that now he would get a chance to talk with Legolas. 

"That could be fun. King Elessar? Would you care to dance?" Legolas questioned as he stood and held out his hand. Aragorn took his chance by nodding and taking Legolas's hand. 

*****

Thranduil smiled behind his wine cup as he watched Legolas lead Aragorn out onto the dance floor. The person beside him stiffened and he glanced to his right, Nordithen. The elf had a hard look in his eyes; they never once left the couple of Legolas and Aragorn as they danced across the floor. 

"Grandfather? Could we dance?" Sírien asked sweetly. Thranduil tore his attention away from Nordithen and back to his granddaughter. 

"If that is your wish liri maer," He answered and stood taking her hand. She smiled and happily took his hand. Thranduil wanted to keep an eye on Nordithen but in the swirls of skirts and people he lost sight of him. One moment he was still in his seat and the next he was gone…

*****

"Come with me Aragorn…there is something I must show you," Legolas whispered in his ear. Before Aragorn could question him there was a tap on his shoulder and their dance was ended. 

TBC…

Elvish Translations

Liri maer – Lovely one

Review Replies

****

VaniaHepskins – Hehehe, it is good to be hated at times. Sorry the next chapters will be longer. Much is going to happen!

****

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen – Hahaha. Thank you for the review. You thought that as well? But then they aren't really blood siblings but all that matters is that she is gone. I don't really know if you will like the sequel…it involves another sibling pairing, but my reasoning is that back in those times it happen all the time *shrugs* 

****

Ivory Novelist – I am the author I may do as I please haha. Here is the next chapter; you just had to wait for it. Good things come to those who wait.

****

Princess Aranel –*Bows* Thank you, I am glad mine has made you happy. Legolas shall kill you if you kill me before he can be with Aragorn again!

****

Spellcastre – That big a stick? Or excuse me a tree trunk? Haha! I can see him fleeing very fast! Look there he goes! Sorry but there will be just a bit more of him. Sorry you had a headache perhaps caused by my story. ^_^. Sorry you weren't the first to review this time but that only means you shall have to work really hard next time. JACK! Woot! Send him my way he is my fave skeleton! 

****

Eowyn – Thanks so much! 

*NiCoLe – Sadly yes…but hopefully not for long! Let us pray that Aragorn wins the duel coming up…opps…thanks for the review!

****

Triptych – That he does. Oh it's about to get really good


	7. Into The Water

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. I want to apologize to a reviewer I forgot to recognize in the last chapter. Piratey Elf, please forgive me I did not get your review in my email. Ok enjoy! - Naur

The Princess Unknown

Chapter 7

Into the Water

"Come with me Aragorn…there is something I must show you," Legolas whispered in his ear. Before Aragorn could question him there was a tap on his shoulder and their dance was ended. 

"Tur inye rhisto mi?" Nordithen asked. It was rude to deny someone a chance and since he was in a kingdom other than his own Aragorn had no choice but to nod. Sírien took Legolas's spot in his arms and they started to dance again but his eyes never left Legolas. 

*****

5 hours later…

The dancing was still going but Aragorn had never gotten back to dance with Legolas no matter how hard he had tried. And to only increase his frustrations every time he did see him, Legolas, his Legolas was with that blasted Nordithen! He and Sírien had went back to the main table and had sat down to rest for a few minutes. 

"My lord you seem distracted," Sírien said. 

"Hm? Oh no, I was just hoping for a word with your ada. But it seems that I cannot even do that," Aragorn answered trying to find Legolas in the crowd but was having no luck. Sírien saw his searching gaze and leaned over to Thranduil whispering something to him. 

"Please excuse me," Thranduil told them as he stood and disappeared into the crowd. It became quiet between them for awhile with Aragorn searching for Legolas and Sírien watching for something. 

*****

"Tur inye heru si lilta ion nin?" Thranduil asked laying a hand on his son's shoulder during a brief break. He and Nordithen had a staring match for a few moments before the elf lowered his challenge realizing that he was not going to win, with a bow he stepped away. Thranduil smiled and took Legolas's hand and led him out onto the dance floor, he could see by the look in his son's eyes that he was exhausted and for a moment he felt pity for him. "Are you alright ion nin?" 

"Aye…just tired. Nordithen has kept me away from the one thing I had wanted to do tonight. I am sure Aragorn does not even wish to see me," Legolas answered. 

"There you are wrong ion nin. He has been searching for you all night. Sírien and I have found a way for you to meet. Come you could use a rest," Thranduil told him leading him out the doors into the garden. 

*****

Sírien watched as her grandfather escorted her father out the balcony doors and into the garden. Now was their chance, she looked over the floor and saw Nordithen talked with some of his warriors. 

"Lord Aragorn, it is growing warm in here. Would you be so kind as to escort me out into the gardens? Ada doesn't like me going alone," She asked. It took him a moment to register what she had said and with one last look over the dancing people with not seeing Legolas he sighed. 

"Yes…I think that could be very helpful," He replied and stood holding out a hand to her. She led him out onto the balcony and then down into the gardens. It only took her a moment to leave him by himself in the garden. Sírien and Thranduil watched from their hiding place as Aragorn looked around very puzzled. 

*****

Legolas saw Aragorn looking around looking very puzzled indeed and he had to smile, now was his chance. 

"Lose your escort Lord Elessar?" He asked stepping out from behind a tree. Aragorn whirled to the voice and then stood in shock when he saw who it was. 

"Legolas…" He whispered. 

"At the beginning of the evening when we danced I said that there was something that I had to show you…now I have that chance please follow me," Legolas told him turning and walking towards a stream. Aragorn stared after him for a moment once again puzzled but then followed him. 

*****

"When I first saw you in the forest today…I wanted to run straight into your arms. I knew that you had finally come for me just as you promised. But Aragorn…" Legolas started but was stopped when Aragorn took his hand. 

"Say it again," Aragorn whispered. 

"I wanted to run…" Legolas said questionably. 

"No, the part where you said my name. Ever since I got here this morning you have called me Elessar. Do you know how much it hurt to not have you call me Aragorn or most of all Estel?" Aragorn told him. 

"Oh Aragorn…Estel…I…" Legolas stammered. Aragorn came to him and pulled his lithe body into a warm embrace. 

"I know…now what was it you wanted to show me?" Aragorn asked. Legolas stepped back and looked into his eyes. 

"What was your first thought when you saw Sírien today?" Legolas questioned. 

"I thought I was looking at a female version of you, only the eyes are different," Aragorn answered. 

"I bet you also thought that I had a queen, yes? I saw the pained look in your eyes when we hugged. Well you need not worry because that thought is not true," Legolas explained. 

"Then how?" Aragorn wondered aloud. 

"I had her…male silvan elves are able to have children it is just very rare," Legolas replied. 

"Then who?" Aragorn asked fear growing in his heart at the thought of Nordithen. Legolas took his hand and finished leading him to a nearby stream. 

"This stream is magical Estel…it will show you the answer to any question you wish," Legolas said. Aragorn looked at Legolas, the stream and then back at him, Legolas gave him a small smile and stepped back. With a shrug to myself Aragorn kneeled beside the stream and looked into it. Surprisingly he saw nothing, no reflection, just the stones on the bottom. 

"Who are the father's of Sírien?" He asked. The water glowed for a moment and then showed a picture of Legolas, it cleared and then he saw…himself…no…this…no…Aragorn pushed himself back his mouth open wide in shock. 

"Who did you see?" Legolas whispered. 

"I…I saw…myself…" Aragorn stammered. He looked to Legolas who had a soft look in his eyes. 

"You remember our last night together?" Legolas asked. 

"Of course, I have relived it many times…oh…no…it's not possible…" Aragorn said disbelief clear in his voice. 

"It is and it did. Sírien is your daughter. I have not been with anyone but you since that night I swear that on my honor," Legolas replied. Aragorn searched Legolas's eyes, he knew Legolas wasn't lying. Legolas would never lie on his honor. 

"I…I need some time to think this over…to let it sink in. Please excuse me," Aragorn told him and he walked away into the forest. Legolas sighed as he watched Aragorn's retreating form and he turned back towards the balcony. 

*****

Thranduil and Sírien waited on the balcony for Legolas to return, hopefully with Aragorn on his arm or the other way around but what they saw saddened them. Legolas returned alone looking even sadder than before. 

"Ada…" Sírien started taking a step towards him but stopped as he met her eye. 

"Goodnight adar, iell nin," He told them and disappeared before anymore could be said to him. Sírien made a move to follow him but was stopped by the hand on her shoulder. She looked back at her grandfather with pleading eyes but he sadly shook his head. Without another word she went down the steps into the garden looking for Aragorn. 

*****

Nordithen saw Legolas come back from outside and head back to his room. Quickly he followed wanting to know what had happened. Had that human laid a hand on his melethron…he would take great pleasure in making sure that he died a slow and painful death. He found Legolas laying on his bed tears silently slipping from his eyes. 

"Legolas? What happened? What did he do?" He questioned gently rubbing a hand down Legolas's spine. 

"He did nothing but what I expected. Aragorn denied that Sírien was his daughter or that I could have had her altogether. Then he walked away saying he needed to think about it…what was I expecting? That he would welcome me and her into his life? I am stupid," Legolas explained more tears falling. 

"No dear one you are anything but stupid. Look at me Legolas." Legolas turned over and looked at him. "Amin mela le," He whispered and lowered his lips to Legolas's. Legolas closed his eyes trying to make his tears stop but they continued slipping out of his closed eyes. 

*****

Aragorn never heard the footsteps of Sírien until she was almost just behind; he turned only to be met with her hand to his cheek in a hard slap. Being caught off ground he stumbled and fell back onto the ground. His hand rested on his cheek that stung quiet badly as he stared at the form of a very angry princess of Mirkwood. 

"What did you do?! Do you know how much he has missed you?! How much he has and does love you?!" She demanded. 

"Do you know what he told me?" Aragorn replied. 

"That you are my other father. What else would he tell you?" She told him. 

"You knew? How? When?" Aragorn questioned. 

"Grandfather told me when I was seven. Ada has wanted to tell you since he found out about me but could not go back on the promise you made. Now he has had his chance to tell you and has…yet you reject him? How could you?" She hissed. 

"I didn't reject him…I told him that I needed time, time to think everything over. It is one thing to come back here expecting to just take him back with me and then discovering that I have a daughter! Knowing when that night was, you are the rightful heir to my kingdom and not my son. It is a shock. Why?" Aragorn replied. 

"I care not about your kingdom. Your son can have it. As to your question, it is to my understanding that you and my ada made a promise the night before your wedding that you would not see each other until your bride…Arwen I believe her name was either passed or allowed you to see each other. My ada took that as communication as well, had it not been this way you would have known," Sírien explained. Aragorn hung his head as he thought about everything she had told him, if only he had demanded more of what he had wanted from Arwen. Legolas would not have been exiled from Gondor. "There is one more thing." Came her voice into his thoughts and he looked up at her. 

"And what would that be?" He asked. 

"Could I call you adar?" She whispered. Before he knew it a smile had broken out on his face and he had her in his arms swinging her around. 

TBC…

Elvish Translations

Tur inye rhisto mi – Can I cut in?

Tur inye heru si lilta ion nin – Can I have this dance my son?

Adar – Father

Iell nin – My daughter

melethron - lover

Amin mela lle – I love you

Review Replies

****

Spellcastre – Did you know you have a cheering section mellon nin? Heheh Jack said "What's this." LAMO! *hugs u* thanks so much! Oh and by the way you lost your record of longest review to Crazy1. 

****

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen – I think that is being taken care of by Spellcastre, she is beating up Nordithen!

Starlit Hope – Interesting review, what made you say "Hm…"?

****

ElvenDragon – Thank you! 

****

HalandLeg4ever – Your gonna hurt me these next couple of chapters…*hides in tree*

****

Legolas19 – Going as quickly as I can!

****

Banana – Oh yea things are about to get steamy!

****

Ivory Novelist – You called him…Nordi! LAMO! Actually she almost called him Adar, she calls Legolas Ada & Aragorn Adar. Hope this made you happy!

****

Phoenix II – 4 chapters left mellon nin!

****

Triptych – Make sure? Hmm…I don't know…I may want Nordi to win. A sibling ah? Maybe…In the sequel she gets her heart stolen by a certain prince. 

Crazy1 – Thank you! *gives award for longest review* OOOOO I hate Arwen, she annoys me. I like your pairings, I have read some of them. You should check out libraryofmoria.com, really another fic sorta like this? Well I shall tell you that I have never read it just to be sure. I almost have this story finished on my documents. COE is where I get my elvish. It is listed on my faves. 

****

jacobs_angel86 – Thank you so much!

****

Shadow41 – That is a good saying ^_^. 

****

*NiCoLe – You do? Good! He is the bad guy in this! Maybe he will maybe he won't…now he knows!


	8. The Challenge

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. You all must know right now that this chapter has a bit of suicidal themes. That is your warning, you may blame my friend Danielle for this. She came up with it in our first period. ***** scene changes. Ok enjoy! - Naur

The Princess Unknown

Chapter 8

The Challenge 

Aragorn had left Sírien after she had asked him that in hopes of finding Legolas. He had come to the door Sírien had told him was Legolas's. It had to be, it had the royal symbol on it. He was just about to knock when the door opened and he was met with the site of Nordithen coming out. 

"You…" Aragorn hissed.

"My name is Nordithen, captain of King Legolas's guard. You will do well to turn around now and return to your kingdom tomorrow. Thanks to myself Legolas has finally gotten over you," Nordithen told him with a smirk. 

"That is not true. He told me so himself just a couple of hours ago," Aragorn replied. Nordithen's smirk disappeared and his eyes became hard. 

"You will stay away from Legolas or I shall make sure that you die a horrible death," Nordithen snarled. 

*****

Legolas watched out the corner of his eye as Nordithen walked out of his room thinking that he had finally fallen asleep. True he was halfway asleep but he was not gone enough to not do what he did every night. Nordithen had never seen his scars, usually they healed very quickly and only left thin scars Nordithen thought were from the fellowship…if they didn't heal quickly he just wrapped them and to his surprise had never been questioned about it. 

Slowly and with a steady hand Legolas opened the drawer beside his bed and pulled out one of his white daggers. With a sigh he brought the sharp side to his arm just above his wrist and then…he cut. The wound wasn't deep but it was enough for his red-slivery blood to come out. Legolas watched in fascination as the blood dripped from his arm onto the floor, he just didn't understand how so much could come from just a small wound. So he made another…and another…again until he had three on each arm, all bleeding that beautiful…blood. 

He heard raised voices outside his door and wondered what could be happening. Legolas tried to stand and only then realized how much blood he had lost, his legs didn't want to support him but he forced them to work. Finally he made it to the door and for a moment leaned against the door praying for help. And then with some effort he opened it only to be greeted with the scene of Nordithen and…and Aragorn fighting. 

*****

"I would like to see you try!" Aragorn exclaimed. The door behind Nordithen opened and a Legolas without a shirt looking quite tired stared at them. 

"What the hell in the name of Elbereth is going on out here?" He demanded weakly but none seemed to notice. 

"You do, do you? Well then I challenge you to an auth ned meleth. We shall see who loves Legolas more. Whoever wins this battle between us gets the rights to his heart," Nordithen finished before walking off. Aragorn looked back at Legolas and was alarmed to see his eyes a bit cloudy. 

"Legolas? Are you alright?" He questioned. 

"What have you done Estel?" Legolas whispered before pitching forward unconscious. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed catching him. 

*****

After Aragorn had picked up Legolas's extremely light body and had carried him to his bed he ran to get Thranduil. The elf came without hesitation and brought a healer with him, he demanded that the healer find out what was wrong with his son. 

"He has lost a lot of blood my lord from the cuts on his arms," The healer said wrapping them. 

"How did Legolas get cuts on his arms?" Thranduil wondered looking at all the scars that were scattered on his sons arms. It was then Aragorn looked around and to his alarm saw a bloody dagger laying on the table and blood dripped on the floor. 

"Himself…" Aragorn whispered. Thranduil looked at him and then to the healer who had lowered his eyes. 

"He speaks the truth my lord…from the angle of the cuts it does seem that they were inflected by the king himself," He said. 

For the next few hours they sat and talked watching over Legolas, hoping…praying that he would awaken but it didn't happen. Sírien came in and took Thranduil's place a few hours later so that he could get some rest. It was now that Aragorn decided to ask his daughter about this duel he and Nordithen would be fighting. 

*****

"What is this Battle of Love that I will be fighting?" Aragorn inquired.

"A Battle of Love…if two men desire to pair with the same person then a battle is held to see who would be most skilled to be by that person's side. Before the battle can even be considered the King must pass judgement on the two fighters. If the king is who they are fighting over then the king before him must make the decision. Only then can the two fight," Sírien explained. 

"What is so bad about this duel? Why did your ada ask me, what have you done? Before he went unconscious?" Aragorn questioned. 

"Any person in their right mind should fear a duel to the death. A Battle of Love is just that, a duel to the death," Sírien replied. Aragorn gulped. "Ada knows how good Nordithen is in battle, as you are his love his is worried that you will not survive. The auth ned meleth is not a primal display of brutality, but a test of devotion, honor, skill, obligation, and loyalty. If two Silvans pair then they remain pair mates until death claims them both." 

"You don't have annulments?" Sírien looked at Aragorn. 

"Divorce adar, divorce. Silvans do not tolerate it at all. If the man dies then the woman never pairs again. Grandfathers wife was killed by orcs and he has remained alone since. Those who compete in the auth ned meleth must prove themselves worthy through battle. The one that desires them most must fight as fiercely as he can allow to prove that he is dedicated and is strong enough to protect his love and offspring and provide a secure living condition for them all. Only the strong will survive. Only the most devoted will be allowed to marry. In Mirkwood we do not tolerate dishonorable loves. That would explain why you got so many dirty looks when you arrived," Sírien paused and stared at a mural covering one wall of Legolas's room. 

"I am not allowed armor?" Aragorn questioned. 

"No, you must fight Nordithen on his own level," Sírien replied. 

"How strong of a warrior is he?" Aragorn asked. 

"It is not easy for one to become captain of the kings guard without proving yourself, if that is what you mean," Sírien said matter of factly. 

"Sírien, what will happen should I fail?" Aragorn whispered. Suddenly Sírien pun on her heal her hands on his shoulders with a hard look in her eye. 

"Under any circumstances you _must not fail_!" She hissed. 

"What?" He exclaimed shocked. 

"You know not what Nordithen plans! He cares not for my ada but only for power!" Sírien said. "You cannot let this happen please!" She started to walk out the door, he could use some time alone with her ada. 

"Sírien, when should I expect you to return?" Aragorn called after her. 

"It doesn't matter. Take as long as you need. Train your ass off for all I care. Just prepare yourself. The match is in two days," She replied walking away. Aragorn stood there for a moment and then looked back at Legolas's still form and he clenched his fists. 

"_I am_ so _going to enjoy kicking your ass Nordithen..._"He thought.

Elvish Translations

auth ned meleth – battle of love

adar – father

ada- dad

Review Replies

****

Spellcastre – Haha you sound like Yoda! Haha yes men should never think, nothing good ever seems to come from it. *patches Nordithen up* You must be ready for your fight in the next chapter! Glad you liked the father-daughter thing. I thought it was sweet as well, I good way to end the chapter. Yes I had this chapter done and now I have 9 done which is the battle. But you will not get for three days! Mwhahaha! 

****

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen – Sorry but Nordithen is all Aragorn's, as you probably can tell from his last line in this chapter. 

****

Legolas19 – Sorry for the quick update, Spellcastre was on AIM bugging me to so I did. Oh well! I am gonna make you guys wait three days or even a week for the next one! Even if it is finished!

****

HalandLeg4ever – You know what…I think you may be the only one to have a soft spot for the guy.

****

Ivory Novelist – The *Man*! Hahaha! I think that it was one of my fave chapters to write. 

****

Triptych – Thank you!

****

castor from france - Bien je suis content cet a attiré l'attention et merci! Sorry I couldn't resist!

****

Eowyn - *bows* Thank you!

****

Crazy1 – Hahaha! It's ok she didn't mind. You were reading my mind on how their second kid would look! I have run into one problem that I don't know will please some in the sequel but that shall be revealed in the last chapter in an author's note! Permission to sell tickets is granted! It's the next chapter so you have three days to one week to do so, GO!

****

jacobs_angel86 – *bows* What can I say? Thank you for loving it!

****

VaniaHepskins – I'm sorry you cried…hope this is fixing it slowly…

****

Magda – Yes, it was quick. I was be bugged on AIM by a certain first reviewer! Glad you like the place tbc is in.

****

Starlit Hope – Haha it's ok. I just didn't know if it was a good or bad "hmm…"

****

*NiCoLe – Wasn't it sweet? You want to hurt me now yes?


	9. Battle of Love

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. Well here it is guys! The battle of the ages! You have all been waiting and waiting for it and now here it is! As some of you have noticed I have gotten a lot of flames for this story just with the last chapter. I'm sorry but I must laugh at these people who think it really bothers me. Just knowing that I have made some people happy is enough for me. I just don't understand why if you don't like MPREG or SLASH that you even clicked on my story because it is in the summary. You flamers are only helping me reach my goal of getting 100 reviews. Flames are used to light the many candles in my room. *****scene changes. Enjoy! - Naur

The Princess Unknown

Chapter 9

Battle of Love

Aragorn kept clam as he walked out of the doors of the palace leading to the place where his and Nordithen's battle would take place. Three chairs had been sat on the top of the steps, Thranduil and Sírien sat in two of those three. The other was to be left open for Legolas, he had still not awoken but the chair would be kept absent in his place. A red circle had been painted on the ground creating a circle that was about 300 feet wide and across. Nordithen stood ready in the middle, looking all the proud golden warrior he had become. Aragorn went and took his place beside Nordithen, facing Thranduil who watched them both with hard eyes. 

With a snort in his direction Nordithen stepped forward and kneeled before Thranduil and Sírien. Aragorn watched; catching all his movements to make sure he would do everything right. 

"Lord Thranduil, I, Nordithen Silimaurë am ready to prove myself worthy of your son's hand," He proclaimed. Nordithen rose and went back to stand on the other side of the ring where he would start this fight from. On his way he spared Aragorn a mischievous smirk. Now it was Aragorn's turn, he gulped and stepped forward kneeling before Thranduil. 

"Lord Thranduil, I, Aragorn son of Aragorn, king of Gondor am ready to prove myself worthy of your son's hand," Aragorn announced. He stood and looked at Thranduil waiting for his answer. Sírien held onto Thranduil's hand tightly, deep in her eyes he could see fear…he was deeply touched that she cared that much about him. 

"I give my approval of these two warriors. Both of you shall fight each other. The one who lives shall be allowed to marry my son. The one who fails will die. In this match you are not allowed out of the circle we have created for you. Being out of this circle shall mean that you lose any chance of my son's hand. Heria!" He shouted. 

*****

Aragorn and Nordithen circled each other, it was Nordithen who attacked first with a fierce battle cry. He brought his sword towards Aragorn's head intending to cleave him in two. Aragorn blocked the hit with the broad side of his sword and kicked Nordithen in the gut. He leapt back then lashed at him with the sharp side of his sword. Nordithen dodged to the side but Aragorn saw it and quickly turned swinging his sword again. This time the blade connected with Nordithen's cheek leaving a ugly looking cut. Nordithen growled, he crouched and lunged…keeping low to the ground. 

Aragorn leapt into the air but Nordithen followed his action. He brought his sword up and then slapped Aragorn with force on his shoulder with the flat side of his sword. Aragorn fell to the ground on his back but quickly rolled to his feet. Even with his elven training, Nordithen's natural elven speed and agility matched if not beating his. 

Suddenly Nordithen dropped to the ground and lashed out with his foot and tripped Aragorn. The king of Gondor fell onto his side, but when he sat up Nordithen buried the edge of his sword into Aragorn's thigh. Aragorn cried out in pain but retaliated by pushing the handle of his sword upward straight into Nordithen's chin. The elven warrior cried out and stumbled backwards holding his sword in one hand and his chin in the other. This brief pause in the fight allowed Aragorn time to stand up and back away. He looked down at the cut, the sword had pierced his flesh maybe an inch or two deep. Blood oozed from the wound, but he could not give up. He had to save Legolas. 

Once recovered Nordithen lunged and locked his sword with Aragorn's. The two glared at each other, Nordithen snarled in fierce determination. 

"You know, I'm glad I have only had to look at you for only a few days. If I had longer I might die from the spite and treachery in your eyes," Aragorn calmly insulted. 

Nordithen roared in anger but jumped away. Aragorn was startled by this action as Nordithen now lunged and slashed at his gut. He stepped back and turned to the side slightly as he prepared to jump away. But the very tip of Nordithen's sharp sword sliced into his side…near his ribs. 

Aragorn cried out in pain and dropped onto his stomach. His right hand pressed against the wound and he began to pant heavily. He was bleeding badly from his thigh and blood was trickling out from his side. Aragorn managed to slow his breathing then cast a glance at Sírien. She was gazing back at him worriedly. He was so weak! 

"_Oh Legolas! Sírien, I have failed you_…" He thought. 

*****

Legolas felt as if something or someone was calling to him. 

"Estel!" He gasped sitting up quickly. His vision swam and Legolas closed his eyes against it. Calming his breathing he dared to open his eyes again and this time all was fine. "I must…go to him…uh…he needs…me…" Legolas gasped as he slowly got out of bed. It took him some time but he finally got out of his bedroom and then started the long task of getting to the battle sight. He could hear the sounds of their swords clashing so he knew that the battle had started. 

*****

"Hah, you will meet your death by my sword just as I promised. Legolas will be mine, and so will Mirkwood," Nordithen hissed and delivered a smashing blow to Aragorn's back with the pommel of his sword. Aragorn's eye flew open, not from the pain, but from a sudden realization. He was fighting because he loved Legolas! He was fighting not only for love but for sanctuary from the horrific memory of his past married to Arwen against both his and Legolas's hearts. He narrowed his eyes in anger. 

Nordithen reached down and grabbed Aragorn by his hair, preparing to lift him up and throw him out of the ring. Suddenly Aragorn grabbed him by his wrist. "Never touch my hair you bastard," Aragorn snarled. He twirled his sword around and smashed Nordithen in the chin with it again. Nordithen staggered back and slumped to the ground. Blood streamed from two gaping cuts in his lip and more trickled out from his mouth. Nordithen coughed out a spray of blood and bits of teeth. He was having trouble even snarling in fury. His lower jaw was broken. 

Aragorn moved quickly wrapping his arm around Nordithen's neck, choking him and forcing him to drop his sword. Aragorn jerked hard and swung Nordithen into the air, tossing him to the ground, then kicked him over and over slowly making him roll over closer and closer to the edge of the ring. 

*****

Legolas grimaced in pain as he once again fell to the floor. His body protested as he forced himself to his feet again. Legolas thanked Elbereth that all were out watching the match. Had they not been he would have been caught for sure. 

*****

Suddenly Nordithen pushed himself up and stood_._

"_What? That kick should have broken his back!_" Aragorn thought frantically. Nordithen snarled in berserk fury his mouth hanging half open from being broken. He pulled out a long dagger and charged towards Aragorn. Aragorn smiled in an odd sort of way, he was used to this from his fight with Lurtz all those years ago, that would be one battle he would never forget. 

Nordithen was rapidly approaching him. He was totally unprepared for the flurry of clean swipes as Aragorn struck with the tip of his sword. Nordithen dropped to his knees as a result of the cuts. Aragorn lashed out once again with the tip of his sword and stopped Nordithen from moving as he held the tip to his neck. He stared straight into Nordithen's eyes, he could see the pleading look there. 

"Know this, Nordithen Silimaurë, you were defeated by Aragorn, King of Gondor, true love of Legolas Thranduilion." With that Aragorn forced his sword through Nordithen's stomach. Aragorn turned away as he heard Nordithen gasping and then all was quiet. 

By now Aragorn's body had had all it could stand. He slowly sank towards the ground as his legs grew too weary to hold him up. He reached out and rested his hand on the dirt of the battleground as he tried to gather the strength it would take for him to stand. 

People stared at him in a stunned silence. Aragorn was panting heavily, his chest heaved with every breath. Blood trickled down to his eye from a small cut he had not noticed before. Then he looked up at Thranduil.

"_I must prove himself worthy in his eyes_," He thought.

Startled and surprised gasps rose from the shocked crowd that had gathered as Aragorn summoned the strength to stand up. He slowly walked towards Thranduil, who stood up as he approached him. The golden king of old Mirkwood put a hand up to his chest and he stared at Aragorn as he walked towards him, not staggering or faltering in step, but walking. 

He knelt in front of Thranduil and bowed his head. His breathing had slowed and he was panting less now. Thranduil reached out and placed his hand on top of Aragorn's head. 

"Aragorn, you have proved yourself worthy of my son's love," He said. 

*****

Aragorn smiled as he kneeled in front of Thranduil as the winner of The Battle of Love. Sírien looked so happy that she would cry…in fact she was. Thranduil had a happy look in his eyes but as the king in place at the moment he showed no emotion on his face. 

"Forgive me…my lord…I fear that…I can't stand…oh my…" Aragorn gasped his eyes widening. Thranduil and Sírien saw this and turned to see what his eyes were fixed on behind them. 

*****

Legolas stood in the doorway panting his eyes connected with Aragorn's. Aragorn…he had…his Estel…had won…he had won! 

*****

The moment Aragorn saw Legolas standing there he felt life and energy flowing through his veins once again and he pushed himself to his feet. Holding out his arms, partially for balance but mainly for Legolas.

*****

Using the last of his strength Legolas pushed himself off the door he was leaning against and ran to Aragorn's arms. 

"Oh Estel!" He exclaimed hugging him tightly. Aragorn hugged him back just as tightly and then they pulled away for a moment. Searching each other's eyes they both laughed and then brought their lips together. 

Everyone in the crowd that had gathered to watch the match stared in awe as Legolas's wounds seemed to heal as if by magic. Thranduil and Sírien stood hand in hand on the steps smiles on their faces. 

Thranduil could see how the two shook and knew it was only a matter of moments before they both collapsed. He and a guard walked forward, Thranduil put a hand on Legolas's shoulder and the two stopped kissing looking at him. 

"Aragorn, you have wounds that need attending and you my son are still not fully recovered from your ordeal. Come without much fight and I shall allow you to stay in the same room," Thranduil told them. Legolas nodded and slowly let go of Aragorn, his anchor gone he fell into his father's arms. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed he tried to take a step but thankfully the guard Thranduil had brought caught him as he started to fall as well. 

"You both shall be fine," Thranduil said. 

"Better than fine," Both said at the same time and then laughed. 

TBC…

(2 more chapters!)

A/N: I hope that battle pleased you, I have never written a battle scene that detailed before! Please tell me if it was good! - Naur

Elvish Translation

Heria – Begin

Review Replies

****

HalandLeg4ever – Sorry but what she said was true. Thanks so much!

****

Magda – Your welcome! Glad I made you happy! Welcome to ff.net! Ok the "Battle of Love", 1. Usually it is between two males fighting over a female or male that they both love. 2. Both must be equal, in this most elves do not wear armor for this fight. 3. It is a fight to the death. 4. They must be accepted as worthy by the king before they can even fight. 

****

Anon. – Ok first thank you for the review. **1. **This is fanfiction and I can do whatever I want as long as it is within the guidelines of ff.net. **2.** In this world today there is much of an uproar about being homosexual, I accept them for who they are, I have many friends who are and I am very happy for them, everyone should except them. **3.** Yes I think most would know since most elves had the ability even if it was little to read minds, their affair went on for about 40 years so why wouldn't people know? Plus if I were homosexual which I am not, I would be damn proud of it! **4.** Glad you like Arwen but I hate her and I am entitled to my opinion, as you are yours. **5.** Like I explained in the story, Aragorn had an obligation to his kingdom to supply them with an heir, and at the time they did not know Legolas could conceive. **6.** Once again this is fanfiction and I can do what I want, I have read the books many times so I know what happens. I also own The Silmarillion on CD set. **7.** If you don't understand M-PREG fics then why read them? Also if no m/m fics are well written why read them? **8.** I think the characters I am using are well in character for the conditions I have put them in. **9.** This is the biggy! I HATE THOSE FICS! Legolas & Aragorn were born in Middle Earth and in all my stories shall stay in Middle Earth. I shall never read a fic where they are in modern day or people from our time are taken to Middle Earth to be part of the fellowship and then have one of them fall in love with this OC. P/S: If you don't like there was a warning in the summary so don't read anymore. **10.** I just want to thank you for being nice in this, you don't find many like that.

****

Fvor – What am I trying to accomplish? I am writing what my mind thinks up. A non-book-reading-freak? I shall take that as a compliment. I read many books and in my school am proud to be called a "freak". I have read the Lord of the Rings series many times; each time only increases my writing juices more. If you do not like my story then don't read it. There is a warning in the summary as well as in the first and second chapters. If you don't like then you had no business reading it in the first place.

****

Starlit Hope – As you can see he did!

****

Legolas19 – Haha! Sometimes it pays to be evil!

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen – Thank you! Hope that medic bag shall come in handy.

****

Ivory Novelist – Glad you did! Hehe! I'm just plain glad you liked it. 

****

PrinceLegolas – Indeed but sometimes feelings override thought. What did you think?

****

Crazy1 – You better believe they are! Same here, they only help me. I hope you guys weren't to pissed with that. Hope you recovered your energy!

****

Ruby Fire Wolfson – True you bring up some good points but this is fanfiction. Plus I hate Arwen. And I haven't made that decision yet.

****

Eowyn – So how was it?

****

Agent Midnight – My reply…go fuck yourself. I do not have that problem. If you didn't like it then why read this far? You are only helping me in my goal of getting 100 reviews. 

****

HanaHeart – Thank you! Hope this made you happy!

Iphigeneiah – I want to thank you for your review, unlike others I do not consider it a flame…this is "constructive criticism". It is reviewers like you that help me to become better. I will try better in the future to take your advice to heart. 

****

Spellcastre – I love you so much! You are the best ever! What are you gonna do now without Nordithen?

****

Attirb – Why? Hmm…good question. 1. It's cool, 2. I thought it would be a good thing between Aragorn & Nordithen, 3. In The Silmarillion it pretty much is nothing but war, 4. My favorite elves are the Avari who hold honor very high. As you will learn later both Legolas & Thranduil had their own reasons for allowing Nordithen to do what he did, as captain of the guard he had to prove himself early on. Thranduil respected him for that, he also knew Aragorn loved Legolas every much and so he respected him as well. 

VaniaHepskins – My thoughts exactly! I may just have to do that from now on. 


	10. Return to Gondor

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. Ok on the subject of flames, I know many of you read the reviews I get. There was one I got that gave me a link to a website where they were talking about my story, please do not get mad at these people and haunt them. I have left a message and we have come to understandings. I have even talked to a couple of them, they are really very nice. This is the next to last chapter of this story but as many of you know I am thinking about a sequel although I am not sure yet. I had to change the symbols around a bit. ()()()()() are now scene changes. ENJOY! - Naur  
  
The Princess Unknown

Chapter 10

Return to Gondor

It had been two weeks since Nordithen and Aragorn's battle, as well as Nordithen's death. Both Legolas and Aragorn were recovering nicely, between Thranduil and Sírien's constant pampering it hadn't taken them as long as it should have.

Legolas stood with his father watching as his royal guard carried a litter with Nordithen's body on it to the ring where he had been slain. A alter had been erected which his body was placed on. The king of Mirkwood looked on the body with spite in his eyes but there was also something else…gratefulness? In his own way…Nordithen had been one of the people who had kept him alive. The elves gathered in a circle around the alter and then someone lit it. They all watched as it went up in flames slowly taking Nordithen's body with it. Each stood with their right hand over their heart.

"With these flames, we honor the memory of Nordithen. May he find peace that was denied to him in life," Thranduil said.

"We remember," The circle of elves spoke.

"May we always remember," Legolas whispered and then turned away.

()()()()()

"What are you thinking of my love?" Aragorn asked. Legolas had been standing at the window looking out for the past 15 minutes a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Nothing important Estel. When do you feel we can leave?" Legolas questioned.

"I am ready now but…what will become of Mirkwood? You are it's king?" Aragorn replied.

"Adar and I have already discussed this, he is going to resume being king so that I may be happy. And we my dear one can return to Gondor to be happy…until it is time for the end," Legolas told him.

"Time for the end? What do you mean?" Aragorn said quietly not liking the way that had sounded.

"On the day you married Arwen I gave up my immortality. I could not bear to live all the ages to come without you. At the present I am 30 years old to your 108 years. We will be together as long as we both live," Legolas explained. Aragorn hugged Legolas to him, he didn't want to think of losing Legolas to death. He was an elf, elves weren't supposed to die! He hadn't wanted Arwen to give up her immortality because he didn't love her but that was with his knowledge. Now he found out that Legolas had given his up without his knowledge!

()()()()()

Thranduil watched as the carriage that would bear his son and granddaughter to Gondor was supplied for their trip. He had hugged Aragorn thanking him quietly before Legolas had come out Sírien following closely but slowly behind. With a sob she had hugged him tightly promising to write and visit before turning away to the carriage…the one that would bear her to her future.

Legolas stood beside him for a moment and then turned so that he was facing his father. Silent tears were streaming down his face and Thranduil raised his hand using his thumb to wipe them away.

"I will miss you ada…" Legolas whispered kissing his father's forehead.

"Be happy ion nin," Thranduil replied. After that he watched as Legolas turned joining his beloved and daughter in their carriage.

()()()()()

"Adar…tell me of your kingdom…tell me of Gondor," Sírien pleaded in a quiet voice. Aragorn smiled and looked out the window of the carriage they were taking back to Gondor. Legolas had laid down, his head laying on one of Aragorn's thighs, he had his eyes closed but was not asleep for he smiled at their daughter's plea.

"Middle-earth kingdom founded jointly in SA 3320, by Isildur and Anarion, sons of Elendil and exiles from the Downfall of Númenor. When founded, Gondor consisted of all the lands between the River Isen and the River Harnen, all land south of Fangorn and the River Limlight and all east of the Anduin. It also included all lands west of Mordor, as far north as the Dagorlad. The lands have changed since then but it is still as beautiful as ever," Aragorn explained.

"What about this White Tree of Gondor that ada has told me so much about?" She asked.

"The tree, it is a reminder of the elves and the light of Valinor, it was and is considered one of the most valuable things brought to Gondor after the fall of Númenor. It became a symbol of the royal line, which was prophesied not to end as long as the tree lived. The tree is the image that you see on the banners and shields of Gondorian soldiers," Aragorn answered.

"What about your other children? What are they like?" Sírien inquired.

"Well my son Eldraion is your age, in fact you were born on the same day. He is smart and a good warrior with a good heart…although I am afraid he had picked up his uncle's prankster ways. Lothvain and Ireth are twins, they are my girls, both love planning parties and looking their best but can surprise you with their actions just as quickly, Rimendis is my baby, sometimes I think she was meant to be a boy…she enjoys riding and sword play almost as much as he brother. I think you will all get along well," He told her.

"I am sure we will adar, I am indeed looking forward to meeting them," She replied with a smile.

"If you look to the south you should be able to see the tower of Gondor as we come over this hill. It is truly a sight to behold," Legolas said. Sírien's eyes widened and she quickly took to one of the windows holding her breath as they came over the hill.

"Oh Elbereth…" Sírien whispered. The white tower gleamed in all its radiance under the early morning sun.

"I take your awe as a good thing. From Elrohir's letter, I do believe they will be waiting for us," Aragorn told her. He spared a glance to Legolas and was happy to see that he felt at peace as they entered Gondor. It used to be that he had hated feeling confined within the cities walls but during their time apart Aragorn had had many trees planted giving the city much shade.

()()()()()

"I see them coming," Elrohir told his niece's and nephew. For once he had actually gotten Eldraion and Rimendis to dress nicely for their first meeting with Legolas and Sírien.

"Uncle, are you sure about this Legolas?" Lothvain questioned. She was still suspicious of this man that was claimed to have loved her father so deeply.

"Very sure Loth, your proof will be on your father's face when he steps out. Your are not to be cruel to Legolas or Sírien. Is that understood, all of you?" Elrohir asked. They all nodded and straightened themselves as the carriage came to a stop the few feet away from them. The door was opened and Aragorn stepped out giving them all a large smile and Eldraion leant to whisper in Lothvain's ear.

"Yes I am very sure gwathel," He whispered. She nodded and held her breath as her father turned and took a slender hand gently pulling the rest of the person out of the carriage.

"My children this is Legolas, King of Mirkwood," Aragorn told them. Each child bowed their head and Legolas stepped forward gently tipping their heads back up with his hand under their chin.

"You bow your heads to no one mell-pin," Legolas said with a smile. They all looked upon him with wonder and then smiled.

"It is a great honor to finally meet you Legolas," Eldraion said.

"The honor is all mine young prince," Legolas replied. Aragorn cleared his throat calling everyone's attention back to him.

()()()()()

"Everyone I want you now to meet my and Legolas's daughter, this is Sírien," He told them once again holding his hand into the carriage. Sírien tentatively took Aragorn's hand and took a deep breath before stepping out. Lothvain, Ireth and Rimendis all gasped, she was one of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen. Unlike their dark hair hers was a golden blonde but her eyes differently came from their father. Eldraion was just as speechless…

"_She's so beautiful_…" He thought.

"Suilad everyone. I am Sírien Legolasiell. It is a pleasure," She said quietly.

TBC…Only one chapter left…sniff

Elvish Translations 

Mell-pin – Dear ones

Gwathel - Sister

Suilad – Greetings

Adar – Father

Ion nin – My son

A/N: All info about Gondor & the White Tree I got from COE (councilofelrond). - Naur

Review Replies

Spellcastre – YAY! I'm so glad you thought it was so cute! Your gonna love the next chapter!

Legolas19 – He sure did! joins in happy dance

NiCoLe – Thanks! I have never written and huge battle scene like that before. How was this chapter?

HalandLeg4ever – I don't know mellon nin but the ones from GAFF are really nice people. I have gotten emails from most of them saying that I took what they said very maturely. They have even offered to help me in the future!

Ivory Novelist - pours cold water on you to wake you up Thanks! cough thinking about it cough

Triptych – I do believe they will be.

Shadow41 – True but I am thinking about a sequel.

Iphigeneiah – I think we have settled this matter in our emails mellon nin.

Eowyn - bows Thanks so much!

GBTR – Thanks for showing me that, I have met many great people who are helping me now.

Sara – Sorry I kept forgetting to say we were friends. I really just forgot. No these stories can't get published because Chris Tolkien owns the rights to his father's rights of being the author. But thanks for the support.

VaniaHepskins – Thanks so much! Don't worry my mind is working on a sequel…maybe

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen – Oh but their so cute when they fight. Take good care of them!

Rosethorn - bows Thank you so much!

ElvenDragon – Yup now only one. Hope you like it!

Starlit Hope - cheers! Pepsi's all around!

Losing Grip – Going as fast as I can!

Tmelange – So many did. Thanks!

Pru – Hope this told you enough.


	11. Together At Last

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will because we all know who would be paired if it were up to me. . Please note that the priest in this chapter is very…very…VERY long winded. Also I do believe this chapter has totally entered "fluff land" . Well as you all know by now, this is the end of this story. Please see the bottom note about a sequel. Thanks to all who have supported me! I love you all! - Naur

The Princess Unknown

Chapter 11

Together At Last

To Faramir & Eowyn of Itillen, Eomer of Rohan, Elladan & Elrohir of Imladris, Frodo, Sam, Merry & Pippin of the Shire.

In peace, love, and happiness

Our souls are united…

King Elessar Telcontar

And

Legolas Thranduilion

Request the pleasure of your company

At their marriage

The seventh day of May

The palace garden of Minas Tirith

()()()()()

Aragorn looked over Legolas's shoulder as he wrote the invitations to their closest friends.

"How does it feel to be writing those?" He asked.

"Wonderful," Legolas replied with a smile. From their window they could see the garden where they would be wed, Lothvain and Ireth had been given the job of decorating and making the plans which made them very happy. Rimendis pitched in whenever she could but usually ran off to the stables to be with her beloved horses. Sírien had been helping the steamtresses make her father's clothes. And Eldraion…he took to watching Sírien from afar.

"Have you noticed how he looks at her?" Legolas questioned amused.

"I have, think we should do anything about it?" Aragorn asked.

"No, you know the only thing kids do is rebel against their parents. Young love is a beautiful thing, let us see what happens," Legolas answered. Aragorn sighed, he didn't know if he liked the thought of his only son being in love with his eldest daughter.

()()()()()

"My lady Sírien, may I present these flowers to you as a gift?" Finrod questioned, he gave a bow and held the flowers out to her. Sírien looked up from her sewing and rewarded him with a charming smile. She sat her sewing down and took the flowers.

"Why, Finrod…they're beautiful thank you," She said setting them down beside her going back to her sewing. Finrod shifted from one foot to the trying to think of something else to say.

"Well…I…I was hoping that you might…" He started.

"Sírien! Are you ready?" Eldraion asked from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Oh yes! I was to have lunch with you, wasn't I? Forgive me, I lost track of time. Until later Finrod," She told him as she carried her things and walked over to take Eldraion's arm. Finrod glared at Eldraion who caught his glare and returned it, they stared each daring the other to back down first.

"It would do you good to learn your place Finrod," Eldraion growled low in his throat.

"I will make my place and what I want will be mine," He replied and spun on his heel walking away. Eldraion watched him go and then he turned back to Sírien.

"Sírien, if he ever comes near you again I want you to call for me or our fathers. Finrod is not the kind of man he appears, his parents were killed by orcs when he was very young and he has something against any creature…anyone who dare get in his way. Please promise me that you will not go near him," Eldraion begged. Sírien stared into his eyes and saw that his purpose was true.

"Worry not brother. I can take care of myself, now how about that lunch?" She asked with a smile. Eldraion melted at that smile and nodded leading her away.

()()()()()

"Are you nervous ada?" She asked as she brushed his hair.

"Never in my life has something felt so right. Sírien, my happiness means nothing if you are not. Please tell me and tell the truth for I can tell when you lie, are you happy?" Legolas replied turning to face her. She smiled sweetly at him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"As you said ada, I feel as if I am meant to be here. Yes I am very happy," She answered. With a smile Legolas turned back around and watched her through the mirror waiting to see if she dropped a mask of any sort, but she kept a sweet smile on her face humming a light tune to herself as she brushed his hair.

Soon…only three more hours and he, Legolas Thranduilion would be the King's consort. Just the thought of it made him tingle with happiness.

In the private garden of Minas Tirith that had been decorated by Lothvain and Ireth just for this occupation. Ribbons had been tied into the trees, birds sat in the trees singing on this beautiful morning. The guests were sitting in the seats that had been sat out for them talking softly to the others.

"When do we eat?" Pippin asked. All laughed at his question shaking their heads, his stomach had become famous among them. Just then Aragorn and the Priest walked out of the castle, and took their places at the front of the altar.

()()()()()

Moments later…

Aragorn stood watching as Legolas walked slowly towards him, Sírien had done a wonderful job making her ada look his best. He was truly a vision. After what seemed to be an eternity Legolas was there standing in front of him, never once did their eyes leave the others.

"Aragorn and Legolas, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual. If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common not obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life. To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Aragorn and Legolas be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part. Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives," The priest explained. He smiled at each of them before his gaze landed on Aragorn.

"Today, I will marry my best friend. The one I laugh with, live for and love. There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever," Aragorn said smiling.

"I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your husband, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day," Legolas replied, he took Aragorn's hands in his own.

"Legolas, will you take Aragorn as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?" The priest asked.

"I will," Legolas answered, he placed a ring on Aragorn's fourth left finger.

"Aragorn, will you take Legolas as your consort, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?" The priest questioned.

"I will," Aragorn told them, he took his ring and placed it on the fourth finger of Legolas's left hand.

"In the years which shall bring Aragorn and Legolas into greatness and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home. In as much as Aragorn and Legolas have declared their love to each other before family and friends I now greet them with you as King and Consort! You may kiss," The priest called. All stood and cheered as Aragorn and Legolas smiled at them.

()()()()()

Later at the reception Elrohir clicked his spoon against his glass and stood to make a toast. With all eyes on him, he smiled and turned to Legolas and Aragorn.

"May this day shine eternally in your lives. May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune. May you care for each other in all sadness. May you give cheer to each other. May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings. May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always. I love you both!" He announced before downing his glass. Everyone else did the same before music started and the hobbits started dancing.

()()()()()

"_What I want will be mine_…" Finrod thought with a smirk as he watched Sírien's happy face.

A/N: Ok just so that I am on record, I can promise nothing but at the moment I am planning to write a sequel called "For the Princess's Heart". But I have not decided as a final yet. Now I want to thank everyone for their support, even those who sent me flames. Here comes a long list of names. (If I leave you out I am sorry, I just went through the reviews of the story)

Agent Midnight, Amy, Anon., Aranella, Attirb, Banana, Black Pearl, Castor from France, Crazy1, Cherrii, ElvenDragon, ElvenRanger13, Emmel, Eowyn, Finmagik, Fvor, GBTR, HalandLeg4ever, HanaHeart, Iphigeneiah, Ivory Navelist, Jacobsangel86, Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen, Lai, Legolas19, Love-and-sweetgirl, Losing Grip, Magda, Minyaephel, Namarie and Lalaith, NiCoLe, Phoenix II, Piratey Elf, PrinceLegolas, Princess Aranel, Pru, Rachel, Rar, Rosethorn, Ruby Fire Wolfson, SarahTheBookworm, Shadow41, Shadeshark, Spellcastre, Starlight Hope, Tmelange, Triptych, VaniaHepskins, Yaoi Angel.

I can never thank you guys enough!

Review Replies

****

Legolas19 – Well that is the end. Hope you enjoyed it!

****

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen – Oh no! I could never!…well almost never kill of Leggy! But that doesn't keep me from torturing him!

****

Ivory Novelist – I am glad you say that because that is the next story (if there is one).

Triptych – I am thinking about it.

****

castor from france – Thanks so much!

****

HalandLeg4ever – Well here it is…the end…(sniff sniff)

****

NiCoLe – I hope that was enough luv for ya! Keep watching for the maybe sequel!

****

Starlit Hope – (ROFL!) Power to the Pepsi! Lots of glitter and dancing!

****

Spellcastre – Yay! Glad you loved it! Yes…sadly he did, Legolas says that his head still hurts. Yup Eldraion is already in love with her but it will take her a little longer to love him. I hope not to many take offense to it. Well now it is done.

****

tmelange – (bows) Glad you liked it.

****

ElvenDragon – It is in the planning stages, we shall see what happens.

****

Love-and-sweetgirl – I blush from your praise and my thanks goes to you. I hope you will read more of my work!


End file.
